


Articulation

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Geth Zenyatta, Quarian Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Genji is drunk and full of praise





	Articulation

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. Finally got off my ass and wrote for this series again.

  
“Master.” Genji’s words were slurred as he stumbled into their apartment, “You look amazing. I would kill for you, you know that?”

“Greetings, Genji-Sparrow. It would appear you are inebriated.” Zenyatta observed from his cross-legged position on the floor, “It is recommended you rest and replenish your electrons.”

“But you need to _know_. I came here from the bar because you need to know.” Genji insisted, draping himself over Zenyatta’s metal frame. Zenyatta patted his back, amused.

“What must we know?” he asked inquisitively. Genji pressed his mask to the side of Zenyatta’s cranial apparatus, his fingers beginning to trace the scratches and dents.

“How important you are.” he slurred, “Because you are. You saved me. In every possible way.”

“We simply gave you the means to save yourself.” Zenyatta contradicted, “Our involvement was minimal. Angela-Doctor is the one who saved you.”

“That’s crap.” Genji knocked his knuckle against his chassis, “She saved my body but you saved everything else. You’ve done so much for me. I’d be lost without you.”

“Your intoxication is affecting your inhibitions.” Zenyatta said, “We conclude that you would benefit from a long sleep.”

“You convinced me to try forgiving Hanzo.” Genji continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “If you didn’t, I wouldn’t have my brother now. I would still hate him. I probably would have killed him by now and still been miserable, and Jesse would hate me forever.”

“You chose to forgive Creator-Shimada.” Zenyatta said gently, “It was your prerogative, not ours.”

“You do so much for me.” Genji murmured, leaning more of his weight onto him, “I don’t deserve you.”

“That is a false conclusion.” Zenyatta said, “You deserve much greater than we can provide. You are a good friend in a manner we cannot fully articulate.”

“Hanzo, Jesse, Hana, Fareeha, you.” Genji was clearly beginning to grow sleepy, “I have the best friends in the world. How did I get so lucky?”

“We prioritize your comfort.” Zenyatta answered, “To do otherwise would be considered a transgression.”

“I love you.” Genji yawned, “Holy fuck I love you. I‘m so lucky you found me, master. I don’t know how I ever lived without you.”

“You have become imperative to us as well.” Zenyatta said, moving Genji to lay in his lap rather than his shoulder, “Our existence would be significantly diminished without your presence.”

“You love me.” Genji sounded like he was grinning ecstatically, “Does that mean all the geth love me?”

“Sleep, Genji-Sparrow.” Zenyatta deflected the question, “We believe you will regret your excessive alcohol intake in the morning.”

“So yes.” Genji deduced, grin wide beneath his mask, “All the geth love me.”

“Yes, Genji-Sparrow.” Zenyatta said indulgently as Genji began to pass out, “We all love you.”


End file.
